


Murder my dear

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: A musician is found murdered and the suspects are.. many. Hannibal Lecter is totally innocent. Maybe.





	Murder my dear

**Author's Note:**

> This photoset by the gifted cinnamaldeide goes with the story.  
> https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/173190494069/murder-my-dear-by-mazephoenix-the-trombonist

The trombonist Frederick Chilton was very dead observed Jack Crawford. His heart was literally in his hands, and his instrument was lovingly wrapped in pieces around his pale, mutilated corpse. The violinist, Will Graham shook his head.

“Who is he?” asked Crawford.

“He was Frederick Chilton. He was a fine man,” Will said.

“Really? Who would do this to him?”

“He had enemies, “ Will said. “They all wanted his seat in the orchestra.”

“Did anyone stand out?”

“Tobias Budge, he makes strings, but is also an avid trombonist.”

“Would he kill for his love of music?”

“Who wouldn’t?” Will said, lips curling in amusement.

“Indeed,” said Jack gruffly.

Beverly patted Will’s back fondly. She was a brilliant cellist and Will was her best friend. Her girlfriend Margot Verger was a patron of the arts. Margot had a very shady brother.

“Do you have any suspects?” asked Hannibal Lecter, a tall man in a gaudy suit that nonetheless fit him very well. He was the pianist and knew well how to play his instrument. He had been a celebrated star for years, making people swoon with his brilliant playing.

“I do. Do you know who might want to kill Chilton?”

“Will mentioned Budge. I think he had a point. He usually does.”

“I better talk to Budge then,” Jack said. “Agent Bloom, can you interview the rest?”

Alana Bloom nodded and got on with it.

 

*

Will rolled over in bed, since his dogs were awake. A strong arm moved against him to hold him back.

“Not yet, darling,” Hannibal said. “I’ve put their food out. “

“Oh yes,” Will sighed against his lover.

“I’ve got a few new techniques to try out,” Hannibal said.

“Been watching porn again?”

“A bit. Sugar daddy gets it.”

Will grinned.

“Bet you can teach me a new song.”

“Oh yes,” Hannibal said and slid down his body to find his eager cock.

 

*

Alana had got a new lead that brought her to Mason Verger’s door. He was handsome, but also very creepy.

“Agent Bloom,” he said. “Are you a squirter or a quitter?”

“I don’t follow.”

“My sister would love to stitch your buttons.”

“I guess. Did you know Chilton?”

“Sure. He went to my parties. “

“Do you know who might have killed him?”

“No. I did not do it.”

“That’s a very specific denial.”

“Better now than later.”

“I suppose.”

“Do you want to see me feed my prize pigs?”

“I must decline your kind offer,” she said, Verger made her skin crawl.

“Too bad. “

Alana snorted and left.

 

*

Tobias Budge was not guilty, having a solid alibi provided by his friend Franklyn.

Alana suspected Verger, but didn’t have much to go on. Jack fumed with anger as usual.

 

*

Alana found reason to finally question ms. Katz lover Margot Verger.

Margot was lovely, and Alana found herself charmed.

“Mason is a killer,” Margot said. “He also did this to me,” she showed an arm full of barely healed wounds.

“It’s abuse. Do you want to press charges?”

“No. But he killed Chilton.”

“Alright,” Alana said. She could get a search warrant based on that.

 

*

They found Chilton’s blood and a dead body in the basement. It was the long lost agent Miriam Lass. Verger was going away, and Alana found reason to stop by to greet Margot.

She shared much with Beverly, including lovers.

 

*

“So he’s gone?” Will said to his lover.

“Very,” Hannibal said. “I helped Margot set him up. He did kill Miriam though.”

“I see. So who will take the missing seat?”

“Your protégé miss Hobbs. She has much promise.”

“Very well.”

“We will make sweet music now that Chilton is gone.”

That was all Hannibal had ever wanted, and now the world was spared Chilton’s bad playing.


End file.
